


200 Dialog Prompts – B1 “Quit stealing all the pillows!”- Law x Reader

by trafalgartemptress



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Grand Line, Law x Reader - Freeform, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, One Piece Universe, Reader-Insert, one piece imagine, reader x law, the heart pirates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trafalgartemptress/pseuds/trafalgartemptress
Summary: A little bit of Law fluff.





	200 Dialog Prompts – B1 “Quit stealing all the pillows!”- Law x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> A writing prompt request from @/supergeekynerdfighter on tumblr

It was a late summer’s night and The Polar Tang was anchored off an island somewhere in The Grand Line. It was been pretty quiet around the sub, since your captain had gone ashore to sort out some agreement with another crew a few days ago.

You had already helped the rest of the crew with all the usual chores and tasks that needed to be finished before sailing off to your next destination. Any the minor damage touched up, all the food restocked, and the halls, rooms, and cabins below deck were practically spotless – thanks to the soft, but strict instructions from Bepo and Penguin.

As you wandered down the dimly lit hallway to the captain’s quarters that you shared with your lover, you checked the clock and realized it was already past midnight. Yet another day you could mark off your calendar that you had spent away from Law. It wasn’t that you weren’t used to long stretches without him, but you never did stop counting the days until you were back in his tattooed embrace.

As you entered the captain’s quarters, you left your shoes by the door and flung yourself on to the bed – not even bothering to turn the light off that was burning somewhere in the corner near Law’s empty desk. Snuggling into the blankets, you wrapped your arms around the body-shaped pile of pillows you had laid on Law’s side of the bed, to ease the feeling of sleeping alone.

Breathing in the scent of him that still lingered in the bedding, you started to drift off to sleep – letting your mind wander to thoughts of your next adventures together.

Some time later, you were being drug from your dreams by your arms being pried off the pillows you were clinging to.

“Oi, Name-ya .. **Quit stealing all the pillows**!” a gruff whisper met your ears. Somewhere torn between wanting to wake you up and letting you sleep – Law was trying to keep his voice low.

Happy noises purred from your throat as you happily released the pillow, and snaked your arms around the thin, but muscled waist of Trafalgar D. Water Law… dragging him the rest of the way into the nest of blankets and pillows, and nuzzling your face against his chest.

Law stroked your hair tenderly and allowed himself to be cuddled. It had been a long few days of negotiation and this was the kind of warm welcome he always enjoyed coming home to.


End file.
